


1500 Freestyle

by Yulliah



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulliah/pseuds/Yulliah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper can't hide the fact that he is totally infatuated with Edward. Everyone knows! Does Edward? Birthday present for my beta Harrytwifan! o/s</p>
            </blockquote>





	1500 Freestyle

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRYTWIFAN!  
> I wrote this fic for my wonderful beta's birthday based on a picture that a little birdy (KGQ) told me she liked!
> 
> Thank you Deβra Anne for betaing this for me and of course the lovely KGQ for the picture and the unstoppable support and ass-kicking everyone knows I need at times...
> 
> A/N: I don't own Twilight, never have and never will! But I sure love me some boy loving!

  


I nervously rubbed my hands over my naked thighs. _I_ _can_ _do_ _this_ _!_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _this_ _!_ There was no reason to be nervous about this, to be honest, no reason at all. Not the fact that this was my very first time. Not the fact that the guys surrounding me seemed much stronger than I was. Not the fact that a lot of people were watching me. Nothing at all. _Oh_ _God_ _,_ _please_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _let_ _me_ _screw_ _this_ _up_ _!_

"Ready?" I heard from my side. _No_ _,_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _not_ _ready_ _!_ I willed my body to double over and held on tight. "Set?" the same voice called, and I swallowed hard. _I_ _can_ _do_ _this_ _!_ _I_ _can_ _do_ _this_ _!_ I leaned back a bit and waited for the signal. "Go!" he commanded while simultaneously sounding a horn.

I pushed off and dived into the cold water. I let myself slide through until I felt the momentum was almost gone and then I raised my right arm from the water. With long and strong strokes I pushed myself forward and forgot everything around me. This was what I loved more than anything in the world, swimming.

I had only been on our school's team for 2 months; the coach had asked me after he saw me do a few laps at the local pool. Since then I had been training 3 hours a day, 4 days a week. I was fast, faster than the other guys in my team, but I still lacked speed at the turn, and that was quickly coming up.

I had practiced this though, and if all went well, I had an enormous chance at winning this. But if I fucked it up, I'd most likely finish last. Ten more yards, eight, six, four, two and dive! I flipped around flawlessly and kicked off against the wall. _Hell_ _yeah_ _!_ Only 2 more turns to go.

God, this was a rush! I had no clue how I was doing compared to the other guys, but I was swimming like I would never swim again. I pushed myself forward even faster, determined to make the very best time I ever made.

I internally crossed my fingers for the second turn. _Three_ _,_ _two_ _,_ _one_ _,_ _flip_ _!_ Perfect! This one was even better than the first one! _I_ _'_ _m_ _doing_ _this_ _!_ _I_ _'_ _m_ _really_ _doing_ _this_ _!_ I was on a high, sliding through the water smoothly and fast as a rocket. I could feel it rush against my body as I propelled through.

One more turn and then the last lap! _Concentrate_ _!_ _Three_ _,_ _two_ _,_ _fuck_ _!_ That turn wasn't good. Jesus, I misinterpreted the distance and almost swam into the wall. Being to close, I had less leverage to kick off and I definitely lost speed.

Never mind that now, last lap to the finish, and all I could do now was give it my everything! I swam as fast as I could and felt the burn starting in my upper arms and legs. I could rest as soon as I tapped off, for now, I just needed to go faster than ever!

Almost there, just a couple of yards and I was finished. I really hoped I did okay. Almost there! _Yes_ _!_

I took a couple of seconds to breathe before I raised my head and lifted my swimming-goggles from my eyes. I removed the clip from my nose and pulled off my cap. Leaning back to let the water soak my hair, I ran my fingers through it. The cap always made it stick to my head, and I knew that looked really weird. Wet was better.

I saw my teammates run towards my starting block, and I grabbed the side of the pool to push myself up and out of the water. As soon as I sat down on the edge, I looked up at the board. I hadn't won, but there my name was in huge letters, Jasper Hale, second place. _I_ _did_ _it_ _!_ _I_ _really_ _did_ _it_ _!_

"Well done, Jay!" Coach Clapp called out and slapped my shoulder. "If we perfect those turns, you'll be unbeatable in the next race!"

My teammates excitedly congratulated me while ruffling my hair and rubbing my shoulders. It felt good to be part of a team, to have them share in my victory. I was never much of a popular guy throughout high school, but these guys were quickly becoming good friends.

I looked up and smiled widely at the coach. "I was damn sure I fucked it up on the last turn! I got too close," I said, and rubbed my burning calves.

"You were ahead by two full yards before the last turn. It's a shame really, because the first two were perfect!" he replied, offering me an arm to pull me up. I took it and raised myself up straight.

Someone handed me a towel and I quickly used it to rub off the water still running from my hair. "Grats, Jazz," my favorite voice said from behind me, and I spun around. I was met with a huge grin when my eyes wandered over Edward's body and finally reached his face. It was unfair how hot the boy looked in his Speedo – lean but fit, tanned body and dark fucked up hair that was falling over his beautiful sparkling green eyes.

 _Look_ _away_ _!_ _Look_ _away_ _now_ _,_ _for_ _God_ _'_ _s_ _sake_ _!_ _You_ _'_ _re_ _wearing_ _a_ _Speedo_ _,_ _Jasper_ _!_ _There_ _'_ _s_ _no_ _hiding_ _anything_ _in_ _these_ _!_ I quickly lowered my towel and tried to inconspicuously hold it in front of my groin. Trying with all my might to think of the naked women I'd seen in Emmett's Playboys, I attempted to will my growing erection away. I might as well have been trying to will the sun away, because Edward narrowed his eyes and darted his tongue over his bottom lip.

"Thanks," I said in a shaky voice. "I'll be, ehm, watching you," I continued and started to turn. Only then did I realize what I actually said and spun back towards him. "Your race!" I almost yelled. "I'll be watching your race!"

Edward chuckled and winked. "You go do that, Jazz, you watch me," he replied, and paused before adding "race."

_Fucker_ _!_

I felt I was blushing, so I quickly turned around and sped to the bench with my jumpsuit. It wasn't that cold, but after a race, your body can cool down fast. I quickly got dressed, and I was just making my way to the bleachers when the referee called the names of the next racers.

Edward was swimming relay with Mike, Ben and Tyler. He was the fastest of the four, and got to start. Coach Clapp wanted me on the relay team, but I told him I'd rather race solo. Besides, I didn't think that Ben would appreciate me taking his spot, as he was the slowest on the school's swim team.

I watched Edward's lean body as he got ready. He took my breath away when he stretched and swung his arms around his chest. He definitely had more muscle than me. Where I still had a bit of leftover baby-fat, he had abs. Don't get me wrong, my body was toned, I was a swimmer, after all, but I was nowhere near as toned as he was.

If you hadn't realized it by now, I had a crush on him. A not so secret crush, since I was horrible at trying to hide my infatuation. It was not like I told people about it, well, except for Alice, but she'd never tell anyone. She'd been my friend for ages, and she didn't even know Edward anyway. She was still back in Texas. We'd moved out to California about a year ago, and I really missed her.

I missed all my old friends; I wasn't the social butterfly my sister was. No, Rosalie had friends the minute we drove into our new driveway. The neighboring girl, Bella, had practically dragged her out of the car, saying she was so happy there was finally someone her own age living on our block. Rose had it all without even trying.

Her boyfriend, Emmett, was cool though. He hung around the house a lot, even when she wasn't there. He would just hang with me and try to get me to look at naked girls. My sexuality was one of those things that everyone guessed about, but I never actually confirmed, so oblivious Emmett had no clue.

The referee gave the signal and Edward gracefully dived into the water. Following his strong strokes with my eyes, I muttered my encouragements. My voice became louder and more enthusiastic as he came up first after the turn. When he touched off and Tyler dived in, I jumped up and cheered. A few people turned their heads towards me with a look on their face that said they thought me to be crazy, so I quickly sat back down.

I watched as Edward pushed himself out of the water and walked towards our coach. The rest of the race was lost on me as I saw him take a towel and he dried himself off. He was still talking to the coach, and I followed his moving lips in a trance. I couldn't rip my eyes away from him.

"Jasper! I'm so proud of you!" my mother called out as she sat down next to me. I nodded to acknowledge her, but kept on watching him. "Your father and sister are back with Tyler's parents, you want to come and sit with us?" she asked, but her words never really registered. I just nodded again without looking up. "Wonder Woman is also up there, she's helping Rosalie with her math homework, but Batman is trying to eat it," she continued, and again I nodded.

"Wait, what?" I asked, finally looking up at her. My mama was smirking and turned her gaze towards Edward and our coach.

"He's quite handsome," she said and turned back to face me.

"Who? What now?" I asked, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Edward is, you _were_ looking at _him_ _,_ " she answered. "Am I wrong?"

I got saved by the bell, well, actually I got saved by the audience bursting out in cheers as the race just ended. Edward turned to the board and smiled broadly before he gazed over the crowd on the bleachers and found my face. He winked and spun around to the rest of the team and started cheering as well.

Just to be safe, I checked the board. Our team won the race, which made this our 7th placing of the day in the 8th and last race. In total, this put us second in the California inter-school swimming championships.

I threw my mother an apologetic look and she smiled at me. "Go ahead and celebrate. You guys going out for dinner?" she said.

"Yeah, Coach Clapp is taking us out for pizza," I replied.

"Well, don't be home too late!" she said, and I kissed her cheek before rushing to my teammates.

…

The ride from LA back to San Diego took us about 3 hours, mostly because we had to stop twice for bathroom breaks, as the girls didn't want to use the on-bus lavatory. It was fine though, I had my book and was sitting in the back, like I always did.

Tyler was trying his hardest to hit on Lauren, who was not at all impressed with his antics. He was rather loud though, making it hard to concentrate. A couple of times Mike tried to get me into the conversation by throwing empty cans of soda at me, but I would just glance up and stare him down. I wasn't one for the crazy bus parties after a race. I needed the time to take a bit of rest before we all went out to dinner.

I was enticed in my book when I felt someone sitting down in the seat next to me. I immediately caught Edward's scent and my eyes flew up to his, surprised.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked while taking my book from my hands. I hated it when people took my stuff without asking, so I grabbed it back and folded the corner of the page I was reading.

"The Catcher in the Rye," I answered. My voice was a bit rough, my annoyance sipping through. "Nothing you would find interesting."

He cocked his eyebrow at me and looked back down at the closed book in my hands. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that? What's it about?" he asked.

I sighed deeply. Why was he even sitting down next to me? There was no way he didn't know I liked him. My behavior made that incredibly obvious to the whole team, and they loved teasing me about it endlessly. You would think that my little crush would make him stay away from me.

"It's about a guy who gets kicked out of school and goes to New York," I said in a bored tone, hoping he would let it go and rejoin the others.

"What does he _do_ in New York?" Edward asked, still looking at the book.

"It's more a question of what he doesn't do," I replied.

His confused eyes met mine and his brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"He doesn't really do anything, to be honest. Like, he just got a prostitute up in his room, but he doesn't do anything with her," I tried to explain.

"Why? Is he gay?" he asked, and I grimaced. Obviously the guy in a book read by a gay guy, must be gay.

"No," I replied, "he is looking for someone, well, anyone to talk to. But no one will listen."

"Yeah," he said as he averted his eyes and looked past me out of the window. He seemed to ponder for a minute before his eyes were back on mine, staring intently. "Sucks when people won't stop and listen."

I stared back at him, while he tried to explain something with his tone and gaze. "What is that supposed to mean?" I asked, hoping this conversation would be over already.

Edward tilted his head just a fraction and cocked an eyebrow. A barely noticeable smile hinted on his lips as he leaned in. My mind was going eighty miles an hour and heading for a sharp turn. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _was_ _he_ _doing_ _?_ _What_ _was_ _he_ _smiling_ _about_ _?_ _Was_ _he_ _going_ _to_ _kiss_ _me_ _?_ _He_ _was_ _,_ _wasn_ _'_ _t_ _he_ _?_ _Really_ _?_ _Leaning_ _in_ _and_ _kissing_ _me_ _?_ _Why_ _?_ _Though_ _he_ _was_ _,_ _I_ _was_ _certain_ _of_ _it_ _!_ _Why_ _on_ _earth_ _would_ _he_ _be_ _kissing_ _me_ _?_ _Oh_ _God_ _,_ _did_ _I_ _have_ _bad_ _breath_ _?_ _I_ _knew_ _I_ _had_ _bad_ _breath_ _!_ _Why_ _did_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _have_ _bad_ _breath_ _now_ _?_ _And_ _why_ _on_ _earth_ _was_ _he_ _ki_ _-_

When his lips met mine, I breathed out through my nose and involuntarily closed my eyes. The kiss lasted less than a second, but I was certain minutes would have passed by the time I would be able to open them and close my slightly parted lips. _His_ lips, his red, warm and soft lips had been on mine, and it felt Great! No, better than great! It felt like walking into an all chocolate buffet, just for you, in Disneyland, and Santa would be there with presents! And that might not even be accurately describing it, because his lips were better than that, much, mu-

"Jazz?" he asked, pulling me out of my musings. Then, finally, I was able to open my eyes, and it took me a while to focus on his grinning face. "I don't know, I-. Was that? Was that okay?" he asked, his grin turning into a touch of uncertainty, which made him even more beautiful.

I wanted to answer, I wanted to say it was better than okay, but as I opened my mouth, the only sound I could produce was a half moaned and half gasped; "Ah". This was definitely not the sound I was going for, so I tried again. "I, well, yes. That was uhm, yeah, that was okay."

His sheepish grin brought a smile to my own face for a moment. I wasn't sure what on earth was going on, as he had never before given any indication he was interested in me. At least, I didn't think he did. But for now, I was happy that he'd kissed me. I would think about the implications and consequences later. Yeah, for now, I just wanted to do it again.

When I darted my tongue over my bottom lip, I saw his gaze draw to my mouth. His stare made me nervous and I pulled the lip between my teeth. He just blinked and voiced a short, low moan. His eyes flew back up to meet mine as their color turned a deep, dark green. I leaned in slightly, carefully trying to read his expression to make sure he wanted the same thing I did.

Before my lips met his for a second time, we were roughly pulled from our spell. Mike leaned over the back of the seat in front of Edward's. "Are you two done smooching? We're at the pizza place, and I, for one, am starving!" he barked, and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I just had my first and undoubtedly best kiss ever, and I forgot all about the other eighteen people on the bus. Obviously our kiss hadn't stayed unnoticed.

I looked back at Edward and saw him smiling up at Mike. Apparently he wasn't embarrassed at all. He pushed Mike back, who turned to leave the bus while Edward grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said, "let's go get some pizza!"

I nodded and grabbed my backpack with my free hand, quickly following as he pulled me with him. My hand in his felt amazing, and I immediately missed it when he had to let go to safely exit the bus. I wanted to hold his hand again when we walked up to the pizza place, but decided against it. What if he didn't want to hold hands out in public? We had only just shared a kiss. This didn't mean we were dating or anything, did it? Maybe it was better if I let it up to him to decide if he wanted to hold my hand or not. _Yeah_ _,_ _that_ _was_ _way_ _better_ _._

Only he didn't take my hand again, he didn't even look at me. Tyler threw his arm around Edward and led him to the restaurant, engaging him in a whispered conversation. I didn't know why, but it made me feel uneasy and uncertain. I grabbed my pack tighter and stalked after them.

I felt her hand on the small of my back before I heard her voice. "So, wow," Lauren said as she came up beside me, "you and Edward finally kissed, eh?" I opened my mouth to respond, but she clearly didn't need an answer. "I think it's really cool," she went on without taking a pause to breathe. "I knew it wouldn't take long for him to just cut to the chase and do something. I mean, God, Jasper, you just kept ignoring the guy's advances like you didn't even know he was making them!"

 _Wait_ _,_ _what_ _?_ _Advances_ _?_ _Edward_ _had_ _made_ _advances_ _?_ I shook my head in surprise, trying to clear it and think back to see if I had missed anything. I really didn't think I had, and I was about to comment on that when Jessica threw her arm around Lauren, chatting loudly about Tyler and how she thought Lauren and he were perfect for each other.

I quietly followed them inside and sat down in one of the booths. Edward had sat down with Mike, Tyler and Ben. I could have probably pulled up a chair to sit with them, but I didn't want to be clingy or anything. Instead, I shared a table with the coach and the girls. They really tried to pull me into their conversation, but my mind was elsewhere. I was confused, to be honest. What made Edward kiss me in the first place? Did he like me the way I liked him? That didn't seem very probable; he was perfect in every way. He looked good, he was talented, he was popular and could have anyone, to be honest. Me, well, I won't spend too many words on me. I was plain, boring and socially awkward. There was no reason at all for him to like me. _And_ _yet_ _he_ _kissed_ _you_ _._

I picked apart my slice of pizza and moved the pieces around on my plate while trying to steal looks at him from the corner of my eye. He was sitting with his back to me, but every once in a while, he would turn his head and look at me. This made me return my gaze to my plate or the girls right away. I didn't want him to think that I was drooling over him; though, of course, I was.

When everyone was about finished, Mike came up to the table and invited us to a party at his place, to celebrate our team's victory. The girls all excitedly said yes, and he turned to me. I eyed Edward, who was looking at me with a hopeful smile on his face. I opened my mouth to accept, but as soon as I sucked in the air needed to talk, the breath turned into a yawn. I was tired as hell from today's physical exertion.

"I'm sorry, Mike. As much as I would love to, I think it would be best if I went home and had a decent night's sleep," I answered.

He slapped my back and grinned. "No problem, man. Shame though, I think Edward will be very disappointed," he said and got back to their table.

Deciding this would be a good time to leave, I stood up and said my goodbyes to the girls and the coach. I waved at the rest of the team and called out my goodbyes. Edward shot up from his seat and rushed to my side as I picked up my pack and made my way to the exit.

"Hey," he called, "Wait up!"

I paused, and turned to face him. There was a hurt expression on his face, and I wondered if I had put it there. He answered my unspoken question with one of his own. "You're leaving without even saying goodbye?" he asked, and his gaze dropped to the floor, his lips forming the most adorable pout I had ever seen in my life.

"I, uhm," I started, insecurity flooding through my veins. "Sorry, I didn't know if you wanted me to come and say goodbye."

His head shot up and he looked me straight in my eyes as his left eyebrow raised slightly. "You didn't know if I wanted you to say goodbye to me?" he asked, looking at me incredulously. "Uhm, well, yeah, I wanted you to come and say goodbye. Hell, I wanted you to come and sit with us, but I didn't want to push you or anything."

"Oh," I replied unintelligibly, knowing I should hide my face if I was planning to do any more blushing than this. Though I should probably have hidden my face anyway, because planning to or not, I really had no control over the blood rushing to my cheeks.

Edward chuckled and reached out to take my chin into his hands and leaned in. Again his lips only brushed mine for a fraction of a moment, but it left me wide-eyed and utterly flushed. He threw me a wink and let go of my chin. "See you on Monday, gorgeous!" he said, turning around and walking back to their table.

Luckily I remembered what I had been doing before Edward stopped me when a woman tried to pass me to the restaurant's exit. Otherwise I might have been standing there for a very long time, my jaw on the floor, unmoving, dumbstruck.

I quickly got out and took my swimming gear from the bus before I walked the short distance to the school's parking lot, where my car was parked. Before I could change my mind about Mike's party, I got in and rushed home.

God, I would have to wait the rest of the weekend before I would see Edward again, and honestly, I didn't think my balls would survive. The memories of his chaste kisses were enough to have me rock hard. So without thinking it over too much, I did what I had been doing so often over the past few months. I took off my clothes and jumped under the shower, jacking off to the mental pictures of him in his little blue Speedo.

xxx

Monday morning, I had trouble reining in my excitement. We had a three-hour swimming practice scheduled this afternoon, and I couldn't wait to see Edward. We didn't share any classes, so these were really the only hours we ever spent together, apart from sitting with the other swimmers at lunch.

Classes dragged on forever, and I couldn't really keep my focus on my teachers, earning me a few concerned looks. I was a model student, never late, always doing my homework and always attentive in school. My Biology teacher even asked me if anything was going on at home, and didn't believe me right away when I said nothing was wrong.

Finally at 2 PM, I made my way to the pool's dressing room. I was nervous as hell, what with Edward kissing me Saturday, but not really talking about what that meant. I had spent all day Sunday mulling over each and every possibility, concluding that he might like me, but that didn't necessarily mean that he wanted to be with me – effectively telling me nothing at all. He _might_ like me, but _might_ _not_ want to be with me. God, I was really pathetic when I thought about it. This conclusion took me a whole freaking day to draw?

I wasn't good with uncertainty. I liked simple, easy, reliable. I liked the 200 meter crawl, solo. This whole thing with Edward, it felt more like the 1500 freestyle, and I didn't have a single clue what to do next.

I quickly changed into my swimming gear while the others weren't there yet. I usually found myself changed and in the pool once the school bell rang to alert students to the start of the next hour, not one for wasting time, or exposing myself to one very sexy guy needing to get naked to get into his swimming trunks.

I was on my third lap when the other guys and girls came in. I quickly finished it and pulled myself out of the water, joining them for coach Clapp's assignments for the day. Edward came up behind me and traced my spine from my neck to the small of my back with his finger, sending a shiver through my body and erecting my nipples. I barely had enough control over my dick as I felt it twitch. The only thing keeping it from reaching an obvious size, was thoughts of Emmett and Rose having sex.

I threw him an annoyed glare over my shoulder, but couldn't help smiling as he grinned and mouthed 'Hey there' at me and winked.

"Jasper and Edward," coach Clapp barked. "If you two are done with whatever you're doing, go and train together today!"

I turned to face him with a questioning look. _Train_ _together_ _?_ _Huh_ _?_ _Why_ _?_

"This is not rocket science, boys. Edward, help Jasper with his turns and you, Jasper," he said, giving me a pleading look, "will you please help Edward with his crawl? I can't for the life of me get him to keep form in the water, and it's losing him speed."

I nodded at the coach and turned back to Edward. He was standing there with his mouth open, looking shocked at the coach. "My crawl is not that bad!" he whispered, offended, making me chuckle.

"Well, to be completely honest, I can see his point," I smirked and made my way to the farthest starting block, my favorite one.

He sped his step to catch up with me and slapped my ass as he did. "Better show me how it's done then, gorgeous!" he said, and rushed ahead before I could respond.

The following hour, I analyzed his form as he crawled lap after lap. The problem was that he raised his ass too high, breaking his optimal line through the water as he swam. Once I saw the problem, I got into the water and helped him steady as he slowly crawled to adjust to the new position of his body.

This obviously meant I had to touch him and, safe to say, that didn't leave me unaffected. Neither did the very unprofessional caresses of my skin by Edward's hands. I scowled at him every time he would reach out and run his fingers down my chest or thighs.

By the time there was only thirty minutes left on the clock, I hadn't done any training myself, and Edward threw me a guilty glance as he realized this.

"Don't worry, Jazz, we'll just add another hour to our training," he said as he got out of the water, reached for his towel and dried himself off. "Now show me your best turn."

From then on, I did nothing more than swim up to him, turning and listening to his comments. He was actually quite good at explaining what I did wrong, and I had made huge improvements to my turn by the time I looked around me. Without me noticing, everyone had already left. This wasn't strange, as practice had already been over for an hour and a half.

Deciding we should probably call it a day, I raised myself out of the pool and grabbed the towel Edward offered me. "Thanks, for ehm, well, helping out," I said while I rubbed myself dry. "We should probably get a move on."

He quirked an eyebrow and smiled. "Are you nervous, Jazz?" he asked, taking the towel I was now fumbling with from my hands.

I desperately tried avoiding his stare as I felt my cheeks flush. God, I usually stuck around a little longer after practice for the same reason I made sure I was done changing before the rest got in at the start. I didn't want to embarrass myself by sporting a huge erection in the changing room at the sight of a naked Edward.

"N-no, not nervous, n-not nervous at all!" I said. I was lying through my teeth, obviously, and Edward knew it.

He took my hand in his and led me back to the changing rooms. I was kind of scared that my heart would beat out of my chest in anxiety, but Edward didn't seem to notice. "Shower?" he asked, and I nodded in response, trying to swallow the knot in my throat.

Once I felt the hot water run down my back, I relaxed a little. I had my eyes closed and ran my fingers over my body, washing away the chlorine. I was lost in the comforting feeling of the shower when I heard the low moan. My eyes shot open and met Edward's. His lashes were slightly lowered as he stared at me with an intense look in his dark green eyes.

"Really, Jazz, you cannot do that to me!" he said in a low groan.

"Do what?" I asked, truthfully confused.

"That!" he replied.

"I'm just taking a shower!" I cried out, frustrated. I wasn't doing anything wrong, was I? Was he angry with me? He sounded angry! I looked at him, carefully trying to figure out his mood from his expression and stance. My gaze dropped lower as I saw his shoulders strain and his biceps flex. His fists on his thighs were clenched, but that wasn't what made my breath hitch. No, what had my full attention was what I saw between those fists.

The wet fabric barely covered the huge bulge in his Speedo, and it seemed freaking huge! I knew I should avert my eyes, but I couldn't. The sight had me frozen, eyes locked on it as I licked my lips, wanting to see him without the racing briefs. I didn't even really care as my worst nightmare came true and I felt my own cock harden considerably.

My fingers twitched to get rid of the single item of clothing covering him up, and I wasn't sure how much longer I could control myself.

Maybe I shouldn't have even bothered, because seconds later, he was standing almost flush against me, and his middle finger hooked behind the waistband of my own Speedo and pulled it away from my body. I looked up at his eyes in shock, but he wasn't returning my stare, no, his eyes were fixed on my erect cock, his lips slightly parted, his dark hair hiding his eyes.

I stood there undecided for a second; was I going to do the same? Did I even dare? I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and thought, _Fuck_ _it_ _!_ _If_ _he_ _can_ _,_ _I_ _can_ _!_ I pulled away the band of his swimming trunks with my finger as I raised my other hand to his shoulder.

For a moment, we just stood there, staring into each other's Speedos without moving or speaking, or even breathing. What I saw was exhilarating and frightening at the same time. I had only ever seen my own erection, and kind of figured they all looked the same. I should have known though, flaccid cocks all looked different, why should erect cocks look the same?

Mine was a bit longer than his, but his surely had more girth. It was beautiful. Well, as beautiful as a cock could be. _Though_ _,_ _fuck_ _it_ _,_ _yeah_ _,_ _it_ _was_ _fucking_ _beautiful_ _!_ _Get_ _over_ _it_ _!_

I traced his hard abs and toned chest up to his face with my eyes, and met his as he looked up at me with a broad smile. My hand still on his shoulder, I let go of his Speedo and slid my other hand to his waist, pulling him closer and leaning in for a kiss. I had no clue where this sudden confidence was coming from, but I knew I wanted to feel his lips on mine again, so I made it happen.

He moaned when my mouth crashed to his, immediately parting his lips. I met his tongue with mine, awkwardly trying to figure out what to do. It might not have been what kissing should be like, but to me it was perfect. His taste was surreal. There was the chlorine from the pool, but also a sweet flavor that was just him.

I could feel his finger, still hooked behind my waistband, against my stomach as the tip grazed the head of my cock. The feeling sent a spark through my length and made me gasp. He pulled away from me with a shocked expression on his face. "S-sorry!" he almost shouted, and ran a hand through his dark locks.

"N-no!" I replied. "That felt good! Amazing actually!"

"Really?" he asked, his voice uncertain.

"Yes, really," I answered, and pulled him back against me.

"Can I?" he said, his hand reaching for my Speedo again. I smiled and nodded, running my finger from his shoulder over his chest. He shuddered and closed his eyes as my finger reached his nipple and ran over the tight nub. The automatic showers had already stopped, making his wet skin ripple slightly as it cooled down.

"Hmmm," he moaned, making me even more confident as I lowered both my hands to his Speedo and pulled it down. He did the same with mine, and curled his hand around my cock. The heat of it made me arch my back, and my skin tingled from my need to be touched.

I took his free hand and placed it against my chest before I skidded his nipple again, taking a firm grip on his length. His hands were still at first, and I was slowly going insane with frustration. I bucked my hips, causing his hand to slide down my cock. The friction was extraordinary, and I couldn't help but roll my hips away and buck up again.

At the same time, I started running my hand up and down his length, wiping up the pre-cum gathered at the head with my thumb as a lubricant. I explored the shape of his wonderful cock, feeling every ridge and every vein, like I was memorizing it.

I groaned when he started moving his hand over my chest, flicking my nipples each pass. His hand on my cock was still holding still as I slowly fucked it. God, it felt so fucking good, I never ever wanted this to end.

He was panting, and I awkwardly leaned in to latch my mouth onto his hard nipple, teasing him with my tongue and making him hitch his breath by softly biting him.

"Oh fuck! Jazz!" he cried as the hand on my chest moved to my hair and grabbed on to my blond locks. He tugged on it forcibly, sending short jolts of pleasurable pain down to my groin, making me impossibly harder. I wasted no time speeding up the movement of my hand, tongue and hips.

I could feel I was getting close, my balls tightening and the pressure building up in my shaft. I licked up to his collar bone and sucked down hard on the sensitive flesh in an attempt to hold off my impending orgasm. He gripped my cock harder, and his body jerked as he let out a blissful cry and came all over my stomach and hand.

As I kept sucking on his skin and slowed the movement of my hand, letting him ride out his orgasm. I sped up the rolling of my hips and let go. My orgasm hit me like an explosion, more intense than it ever had before. It sent another shiver down my spine to just see his stomach and chest covered in my cum.

Still high and utterly spent, I leaned back against the tiles and jumped as I set off the shower, feeling the hot water hit my head and chest. Edward was holding himself up with one hand against the wall, his head hung, heavily panting.

"Damn!" I exclaimed in between labored breaths. "That was... Damn!"

Edward chuckled, his head still down, his chest rising and falling like he had just finished a race. "Sure was," he said, and chuckled again.

After a minute or two, I reached down and picked up my body wash, squirting a generous amount into my hands. Without a word, I began soaping Edward's back and legs until he turned around. His smile was breathtaking, and I couldn't help but smile back as I began washing the cum off his chest and soaping it up.

"Could you hand me the bottle?" he asked innocently and I reached down again to pick it up. I jumped when he smacked my ass. "We should train late more often," he said.

"Uh-uh," I agreed, handing him the body wash before continuing to run my hands over his strong, firm body.

In silence, we washed each other, stealing chaste and not so chaste kisses whenever we could – meaning we were kissing the entire time, until the water would run out and we had to hit the sensor to start it again.

Once we were entirely clean – and then some – we finally walked back into the changing room and dried off. My confidence was dropping again, unsure of where we stood. Yes, we had kissed and just wanked, but what was he now? Did he just want to kiss and do stuff? Or did he actually want more, like spend time together?

The silence changed from being very comfortable to being very awkward within minutes, and Edward noticed. He turned to me as I was tying the laces of my shoes and sat down on the bench next to me.

"What is it, Jazz?" he asked, his expression filled with concern.

"I don't know," I said barely audible. "C-can I call you tonight?"

Edward stared at me for a while; his expression hadn't changed, and I had no way of reading his thoughts in his eyes. Finally he sighed and took my hand in his.

"I would definitely think that my boyfriend can call me whenever he wants!" he replied, kissing my cheek.

"B-boyfriend?" I asked.

He turned his face, but it never lost connection with mine as he kissed my jaw and moved down to my throat. My eyes rolled back and my breathing picked up, as well as my heart rate.

"Well, yeah," he said. "At least, if you want to."

I reached up to cup his cheek with my hand as he pulled away from me to look me in my eyes.

"I-I..." I started, finding it hard to make my voice work. I closed my mouth and swallowed hard. "Yeah, I do," I said truthfully before pulling him into a deep kiss.


End file.
